Fangs: Blood
by serenity3098
Summary: Blood,the sweet taste of that red substance.To humans,it's taboo to drink.To vampires,it's the gift from the Gods.Edward's partner,Kiana,only drinks when neccesary.But Edward has his own secret when it comes to identifying his species.
1. Chapter 1

Fangs

The wind blew past the trees, through the forest, and outside.

It is the medium for sound to be transferred.

Night is when the wind is calm and cold, and not very many people are awake and outside at night, or they suffer a cruel consequence once _they_ find them.

Deadly screams fill the air and nasty squishing sounds are heard. Once _they _are done with the victim, they go back to the place they call home. Some of them leave their victims dead, but some let them live.

Her name is Kiana. She joined the military at age 12 just like Edward Elric. Edward and Kiana are currently the same age. Edward tried to revive his mother at age 11 after his teacher had finished teaching him. Kiana was trained by Edward's teacher but they never knew of each other when training. She also tried to revive her mother at age 11 but ended up with her feelings being taken, which causes her to be an incomplete human being. Edward had been given auto-mail after he had lost his arm and leg during the forbidden human transmutation. Kiana on the other hand, was given 2 gifts that changed her life completely; she got bitten by a bat and a wolf. The wolf and the bat weren't ordinary animals. They were a vampire bat and werewolf. The two bites caused Kiana to be turned into a full fledged werewolf and vampire. Although the two creatures were sensitive to a few things, they didn't affect her.

Kiana walked down the dark streets at midnight, breathing in fresh air and letting it out. She wore her black coat, with her red sweater inside and black pants. She was walking down the streets because she had a head ache and need a walk and some fresh air. She took another deep breath in but stopped in her tracks with a gasp. Her eyes turned blood red, then dark yellow then to her normal eye color. She looked around her then began walking, this time only faster. She turned into an empty alleyway and saw a man standing there, facing the wall. Kiana slowly walked over there and then quickly bite him. The man passed out while she sucked his blood, making it easier for her. Kiana dropped then man and wiped her mouth with her sweater sleeve. But she didn't realize that there was another kind of her on the roof of a house, bending down watching her feed on that pathetic human being, with blood shot red eyes, and blonde hair. When Kiana got up, he disappeared.

" I swore someone was watching me...A man.. I got blood all over my jacket and sweater. Well, you can't really see the color." She walked home slowly. She felt relaxed after she bit someone, other than tensed up when needing to bite someone, but this feeling was always the feeling that drove her crazy when she didn't feel it when needing to bite someone.

She entered her apartment and opened her door, only finding Edward sitting on the couch, one leg on top of the other and arms folded and head leaning back. He sat up when she opened the door and entered the room.

"Where have you been?" he asked with a grin on his face.

"Just out for a walk."

"You haven't been fooling around like beating up people and drinking?" he said with a smirk.

"I was just out for a walk."

Edward looked at Kiana's jacket and sweater. His eyes widened and he looked away, sweating a breathing very heavily. Note: He ain't looking at her chest and getting all nervous!

"You okay Ed?"

"Y- Yeah, I'm fine."

Kiana walked into her room, put her jacket up, and lied down on her bed. She opened her eyes and looked up at the lamp on the ceiling and closed her eyes, remembering what had happened to her when she became a werewolf and vampire.

_Flashback_

_Kiana was walking down the street at midnight and was passing an alleyway until something knocked her out. _

_"We caught a good one." said a stranger. There were two of them, both tall and wearing balck, but her vision was blurry and couldn't see who it was exactly._

_"She's perfect. But are you sure she's not already one?" asked the second stranger._

_"No, she's not. She doesn't have the aura." said the first one._

_'good catch? already one of what? What aura?' she thought. Questions were rushing through her head, but she couldn't hold on any longer and past out._

_A few minutes later._

_Kiana slowly woke up, blinking a few times to clear her vision. _

_"You two made a very good catch." said a man in a chair. The two went away and the man looked at me and smiled._

_" Ah, you're awake. How do you feel?"_

_Kiana looked down and noticed that she was sitting in a chair, but her hands were chained up and tied to the chair._

_"uh, I feel horrible."_

_"Is that so..."_

_The man got up from his chair and walked towards her._

_"What do you want from me?"_

_"You know, it's finally a pleasure to meet you, Rao."_

_"What do you want?"_

_"You're way more prettier than I heard.."_

_The man got closer and closer._

_"What do you want?!"_

_" Nothing really..." _

_"What do you want, damn it!?"_

_"Just you..."_

_He rubbed Kiana's neck._

_"ANSWER ME!"_

_He pressed his lips on her neck, making her panic and angry._

_"Damn i-..." She stopped when the man sank his fangs into her neck, and began sucking. He pulled out his fangs and looked at Rao who had already past out. He untied the chains and lifted her to a chair in front of a mirror. Two men where behind him. They looked into the mirror, and saw nothing there, except Kiana in the chair. _

_"Strange, the poison is suppose to be turning her into a vampire.. we're not suppose to be seeing her reflection." He paused and smiled._

_"She's a special one... She is insensitive to every thing we are sensitive to. I'll return her home."_

_"But Alexand-" One of the guards, but he got cut off. _

_"It's alright, I'll be okay."_

_The man jumped off the window and flew to Kiana's apartment and put her in the bed._

_" You are a special one Kiana... I have a feeling that we will meet again... until then, be careful. If you ever need help, go into the nearest woods and find a mansion. The people there will help you. Good bye..." The man smiled and dissappered. Rao was in bed, asleep." _

_The next morning, Kiana woke up, not remembering anything except a little. At night, she went out for a walk when there was no one on the streets. Then she found someone in an alley way lying there. Kiana's heart pounded in a painful way. She couldn't take in no more. The man was lyng on the ground, coughing and chokin, and Kiana took her jacket, covered his face until he couldn't breathe, then she took his arm and bit into it, making blood covering her face, then she went to his neck, but after she sucked both parts, she realised what she was doing and ran away, frightened._

_'what have I done!?' she thought. _


	2. Chapter 2

Kiana woke up from her dream with dull eyes, but soon realised that it felt cold. She got up and ran into the living room, and saw the window opened and Edward gone. She looked outside and saw Edward running somewhere.

"Damn it! What is he doing!?" She jumped out of the window and landed on the ground easily since it was only 2 floors. She began chasing after him.

"Why's Ed like this?"

She ran into the woods chasing after Ed, jumping over rocks, logs, sliding down hills and finally, she reached a mansion. She studied it then looked at the door. It was open but then it closed.

'what's Ed doing here?'

Kiana ran into the mansion and slowly walked up the stairs. She peeked into a room where she heard voices. She opened the door just enough for her to see the two figures.

'Ed!' she thought.

"I'm sorry I'm late mother..." said Edward. He was being hugged in the hands of another women.

'mother!?' she thought.

"It's alright Edward, my son. Every one is late sometimes." she said.

'Son!?'

"Get some rest Edward. You'll need it." The women got up and began walking towards the door.

'damn! I have to find somewhere to hide!!'

Kiana quickly ran behind a bookshelf that had just enough room for her to squish in and hide. She watched that women Edward had just called 'mother' and examine her very carefully, and slowly. After she knew that women left the area, Kiana came out from the bookshelf and ran to Edward's room door, she quietly opened it and took and took a step in while Edward's back was facing her and was sleeping. She carefully took a few steps to Edwards bed. Suddenly, Edward turned over, making Rao freeze and see if he was still asleep. She continued to walk towards him and then she bent down next to his bed, Kiana quickly put her hand over his mouth to make him wake up and to prevent him from screaming or sturggling. Ed sat up and looked at Kiana.

"What are you doing here?" askd Edward with a very strong voice yet quiet.

"Same with you."

"Look for whatever reason you're here, you can't stay. It's dangerous here! Why are you even here!?"

"Hey. You're not the only with questions! Okay, I followed you here after you jumped out the window and began running away."

"You were asleep! I checked on you and you were asleep so how the hell did you wake up!?"

"You left the window opened after you jumped out and I felt the cold wind. How come _you're _here!?"

"Long story... okay, you have to leave! I'll come back to the hotel tommorro! Now go!"

"Hell no way!"

"Why!?"

"Because I have to know who is that women you called mother, why did you call her mother, and why did she call you son!?"

"I told you, long story!"

"I don't care if it's a long story! I need to know **now**!"

'She might come back any minute! Go before I kick you out!"

"You don't have the guts!"

"And why is that!?"

"Cause you like me and if you hurt me, you'll regret it physicaly and mentally!"

Edward blushed slightly when he heard her say 'like'. He first thought as a friend, but he soon realized that she meant **_that_**... wow, the **_that_** is a scary thought... then his blush turned a bit darker, then darker, then his whole face turned red, then darker, then darker, then the darkess red, then steam came out of his ears.

'uh oh, I think I over did it...' thought Kiana.

Edward quickly turned around with his back facing her.

'a bit too much...' she continued.

"Uh, Ed? Are you okay? You haven't been this red since, I don't know, a long time. About a few months..." Kiana got up and felt Ed's head, then neck, then his back, which caused Ed to get into bed with his back still facing her and bed sheets covering him.

'uh... change the too much into a lot.'

Ed's POV

'_Darn! Why did she have to bring that up!? I told her to get out of this place, oh wait, I said I'll have to kick her out if she didn't get out herself... damn, it's my fault. Oh damn, it's too hot and stuffy in here. Darn my overheated face!'_

Back to Author's POV

_'Okay, I can tell he's still sensitive to _**_that_**...' thought Kiana.

Then she felt the tip of the bed sheet which was burning hot.

' He's not just sensitive, he's ultra sensitive.'

'I can't take it any more!!' thought Edward. Edward quickly got up and began to pant and used his hand as a fan to cool his face down.

"Edward? It's time now... You should have gotten enough sleep.." said the voice. It was that women again.

"Shoot! Kiana, go hide somewhere!" said Edward.

"But there is no where to hide!" then they heard faint footsteps which grew louder and louder as the women came closer and closer.

"Damn! What am I going to do!?" thought Kiana.


	3. Chapter 3

Previously on Fangs:

_"Edward? It's time now... You should have gotten enough sleep.." said the voice. It was that women again._

_"Shoot! Kiana, go hide somewhere!" said Edward._

_"But there is no where to hide!" then they heard faint footsteps which grew louder and louder as the women came closer and closer._

_"Damn! What am I going to do!?" thought Kiana._

_"Damn! What am I going to do!?" thought Kiana._

Kiana looked over to Edward, who was looking on the ground, trying to think fast where to hide Kiana. Then his eyes shot wide a bit and got up and pulled Kiana.

"This way! Behind the bookshelf! There are torches and stairs that are slippery! Careful!" He said as he pulled Kiana towards the bookshelf and pushed it to the left to reveal a secret passage way with stairs. He pushed Kiana in there and turned his back slightly, but was stopped when Kiana's hand came and grabbed his wrists.

"What about you?" Kiana asked.

"I'll be alright! I'll find you!" he answered.

"How will I get out?" she asked.

"Use your senses. Don't worry, you'll be alright. Just be careful." he said.

"But-"

"Go! I'll be alright! Just be careful and trust me!" he motioned her to go as the faint foot steps grew louder. Kiana looked into his golden eyes and nodded before going into the stair case. Edward then began to push the bookshelf to cover the secret passage way. But he didn't have time to go to his bed, cause the door opened and in came a women in a blood red dress right after Edward closed the secret passage way.

"Edward, what are you doing up?" asked the women.

"Oh, nothing mother. I just couldn't sleep so I decided to read a book." answered Edward.

"You're such a good boy Edward." said the women as she came over and gave Edward a quick hug before she motioned him to come with her. She took his hand and began to take him with her. Edward gave the bookshelf a worried glance before leaving the room.

_Meanwhile in the secret passage way.._

"It's so dark in here... wait is that a torch?" said Kiana. She walked over to a torch on the wall, and when it was within her grasp, it lit up. She bent down and looked at the old stairs.

"I wonder what's happened to Edward?" she mumbled as she carefully began climbing down the stairs. "I hope he's alright." She took one more step but slipped and fell on her butt and dropped her torch.

"ow..." she mumbled as she got up and rubbed her sore part. She carefully took another step and she finish one floor and she stood on the floor and began walking, but bumped into someone.

"Ow..." she took on step backwards and saw a man holding a torch. He was a tall man, with brownish black hair a bit shorter than shoulder length, he was wearing a black cape, a white old European style vest, and black pants. He had brownish eyes that shown in the light.

"Are you alright? Kiana?" he asked in a kind voice.

'wait, he sounds famillar. And how does he know my name?' she thought as she rubbed her head. She looked up.

"Wait, I know you! You're the man who bit me! Alexander! It's been so long! You said I was special, and I was insensitive to the things normal vampires are sensitive of!"

"You still remember me huh? That's good to know. Come over here and give me a hug." he said. Kiana ran over to him a gave him a big hug. He let go of Kiana and looked at her.

"Is something wrong Kiana?"

"Well, my friend, Edward, he's acting wierd. He ran away from the hotel we were staying at and ran over here, and there is this women he calls mother and she calls him son, and I sneaked in his room and then his so called mother came and he pushed me into this secret passage way and he told me to use my senses to get out, and I am just god damn confused!"

"Well, this women should be my sister, Elizabeth, and she is a vampire like me, and each year, we are suppose to be picking a mere human and biting them, and I guess she chose Edward. After we bite them, we can chose our relationships. Like mother and child, friends, teacher and student, siblings or husband and wife. It seems that she chose mother and child."

" Then what did you choose when you bit me?"

" Friends."

"But that still explains why he told me to use my senses in the secret passage way."

"The original vampires were the bats and we vampires possess all of there abilities and more, and bats can't see very well so that why they have sharper senses. Like what had just had happened. When you're flame went out, you can use your senses to help you feel, see, smell and etc. Well, I better get going. Here, if you ever need me, just rub the crystals." he said as he gave Kiana a neckalce with a variety of different colored crystals. Then, he just disappeared with the light and every thing was dark again.

"Use your senses Kiana." she mumbled to herself as her eyes turned bright golden and blood red, her smell was much better, her reflexes were above extrodinary, her fangs growing, and she grew more thirsty, then she began walking.


	4. Chapter 4

Previously on Fangs:

_Each year, we are suppose to be picking a mere human and biting them, and I guess she chose Edward. After we bite them, we can chose our relationships. Like mother and child, friends, teacher and student, siblings or husband and wife. It seems that she chose mother and child."  
__" Then what did you choose when you bit me?"  
__" Friends."_

_"The original vampires were the bats and we vampires possess all of there abilities and more, and bats can't see very well so that why they have sharper senses. Like what had just had happened. When you're flame went out, you can use your senses to help you feel, see, smell and etc. Well, I better get going. Here, if you ever need me, just hold on of the crystals in your palm and then squeeze." he said as he gave Kiana a neckalce with a variety of different colored crystals. Then, he just disappeared with the light and every thing was dark again._

_"Use your senses Kiana." she mocked. She closed her eyes and relax. Then, she shot open her eyes. Her eyes turned blood red, and then when she is about to attack, her eyes turn bright and piercing golden, her smell was much better, her reflexes were above extrodinary, her fangs growing, and she grew more thirsty, then she began walking._

_Kiana walked, ignoring the itch in her throat, and continued walking towards her destination._

_Meanwhile, with Edward..._

Edward followed the mysterious women, a..k.a Elizabeth quietly and only thought about the safety of Kiana, hoping that Alexander would be there to guide her and make sure that Kiana is alright. Without noticing, they entered a room full of books based on the history of vampires and some based on spells. He looked around the room, and noticed a paticular book on the table that they were walking towards. There was something like a rock that bookmarked a page and there was a chain long enough to put around your neck like a necklace, and if you look closley, there were two chains twisted together, which meant two necklaces.

Elizabeth a.k.a the women walked towards the table while Edward stood there, watching her pick up the book and turning to the page where it was bookmarked, then she pulled out two chain necklaces, both with a large red stone, and then she pulled out a chained bracelet with a small blue jewel, then a cross on it, then on the cross was an even smaller red jewel that fit into the hole of the cross. She then took out another bracelet out that looked the exact same as the other one. She took one of the necklaces and put it around Edward's neck, then she put the other one on her neck. She then took the bracelet, took Edward's left arm and then she rapped the chain around his wrist and tied it together and did the same with herself with the other bracelet.

"What are these for Mother?" Edward studied his bracelet and the necklace before looking up at his so-called 'mother'.

"I wanted these to symbolize our strong mother and son, my love for you." she smiled at Edward who just looked at her.

"You know Edward, soon, you senses are going to awaken and I'm afraid that you might lose yourself. Do you know what happens to the vampires that lose themselves?"

"No."

"They die or become blood thirsty creatures- no, monsters." Edward's eyes widened a bit, but he still tried to remain calm.

"So that's why I gave you this bracelet, to seal your vampire senses." Elizabeth then turned her back towards Edward and picked up the book and began mumbling some words, she looked down at the book with her bangs blocking her eyes. After she was done, she didn't look up. She continued to look down.

"And do you want to know something Edward?" she asked him, but there was something with her tone of her voice that made Edward shiver. Something bad was going to happen, and he didn't like it.

" These necklaces and bracelets can be pretty good sealers, but do you want to know something else? These are also pretty good curses!" She looked up with an evil smile on her face, then she place her bracelet on Edward's right side of his neck, then, there was a dark glow and a a tattoo began to grow on his neck, then his bracelet and necklace jewels began to shine. Edward yelled and cried in pain as the tattoo began to spread around a small are on his neck.

As the tattoo spread, his bracelet/ rosary grew brighter. Soon, the tattoo covered a small area around his neck and stopped spreading, and his bracelet's glow died down. Edward fell to his knees, clutching the area where the tattoo was. He looked up at Elizabeth, giving her a weak glare. She smirk in satisfication as she saw Edward groaning in pain and passed out.

Her plan was a success. She bent down and touched Edward's tattto.

"You know, you're the strongest one out of all the other people I tried this curse on, therefore, you are my favorite, and I won't make the same mistake everytime." She pulled Edward onto the couch, then pulled a chair next to him, with an evil smile on her face.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Kiana continued to walk down the dark passage. She began to sweat a lot from the itching feeling in her throat and the tiring her senses, She stopped walking and leaned against the brick wall, gently touching her throat. She closed her eyes to calm her self down.

"If this gets any worse, I'm going to have to put my bracelet back on after so many years." Then, a strange tingling feeling was evey where on Kiana's body. She blinked three times.

"Weird, I could have swore that Edward was in trouble... maybe it's just my imagination." then the itch in her throat grew a bit more stronger.

"Oh great! I going to have to put on my stupid #!!#ing bracelet back on! But I need my senses to continue down the passage way... fine, I'll use it for only when I need to restore my energy, aaaaaand I need to restore it right now." she dug into her pocket and pulled out a chained bracelet that was simillar to the one Edward had, except that it was a larger stone, and the stone was giving off a very strong feeling. She undone the chained and wrapped it around her wrist and tied it together. Every single vampire sense was surpressed down to zero. Her eyes, her fangs, and her itch in her throat that was screaming for blood had finally stopped and she was finally able to walk with peace.

"Should I continue like this? I really need my senses, but if I sit down, I won't make it in time. Let's see. Continue without my senses and trip and hurt myself, or rest then start walking even faster with the torchur of the throat and have a high chance for not making it in time...I'll take choice number 1. If I trip, I could just heal myself later." Kiana got up with a grunt and continued walking, but she couldn't see a thing.

"Ha! Piece of cake!" then she tripped a rock and fell face flat.

"That was nothing! I would have fell even if I had my bracelet on!" she got up, continued to walk, but still continued to fall on her side, behind and face. She stood up with a scowl and tried to be more careful, but that didn't help; she still fell face flat.

"Actually, on second thought, scratch what I said before. It's going to be harder than I thought." She got up and was even more careful not to trip is that even possible?, but she still did.

* * *

Meanwhile... Alexander was in the library, reading a random book when Elizabeth walked in.

"Hello Elizabeth."

"Hello my dear brother."

"Where's Edward? I don't see him with you." Elizabeth smirked at her little brother's question. It would be obvious that he would ask her that.

"Why, you should know what I did with him." Alexander's eyes shot wide open.

'_She wouldn't! She know's what will happen if she ever tried that again. Our whole entire blood line and family would be broken!!" _he thought. Alexander shot up from his chair.

"You used the soul user binding curse! Why did you use it! You knew what happened last time you tried it! Our whole entire blood line and family will be lost! You swore to never _**ever**_ use it again! So then, then why?! Why!? Tell me!" Alexander shouted. He glared daggers at his older sister who dared use the forbiden spell.

"My my, how rude. Raising your voice against your older sister.I used that spell because it was my chance of eternal life."

"It's always about you!"

"Edward is the one I have been looking for. He holds the key to awakening the god of the vampires and all other species and he holds the key to everything within our family and the history of vampires and other species and what they tried to do but failed. He is the day walker."

" The day walker? But there's is suppose to be two of them! One female, one male. They both have to be a mixture of two species! Edward is only a vampire!"

'_Wait, Edward is like Kiana. They both possesses the abilities that the vampires don't have and are unable to do. There's a possibility that Kiana is a daywalker! She might even been biten by another species. Even though it doesn't seem like it, she might even posses other creature blood with in herself, which makes her even more vulnerable.Edward still hasn't been biten by any of them, but he matches every detail of the daywalker and Kiana!' _Alexander thought.

" Edward is special. He is a very special vampire. He walks in the day and night and can still sleep at night like a human but in the day time like a vampire. I know there is another one, and maybe there are other day walkers or other special creatures in a species that are like them, so we must gain control and use their powers. We have yet to find the other one. If we were to use Edward only, he could do some of the abilities, but without the other one, he doesn't have enough power. They complete each other. But there is one thing. They must not fall in love with each other. Not the other one or the other day walkers. Once they do, they..." Elizabeth looked up at Alexander who was shaking with anger and his hand in a tight fist.

"You have to try and understand Alexander. This our chance to increase our number!" she frowned when she saw Alexander continued to look at the ground.

"Very well. I will leave you to let you think of what I just said. Do you whatever you like now. Read, write..." Elizabeth turned her back towards him, and walked out the door.

Alexander quickly dissappearing somewhere with a an angered and worried face. He had to find Kiana, **now.**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously:_

_"Where's Edward? I don't see him with you." Elizabeth smirked at her little brother's question. It would be obvious that he would ask her that._

_"Why, you should know what I did with him." Alexander's eyes shot wide open._

_'__She wouldn't! She know's what will happen if she ever tried that again. Our whole entire blood line and family would be broken!!" he thought. Alexander shot up from his chair._

_"You used the soul user binding curse! Why did you use it! You knew what happened last time you tried it! Our whole entire blood line and family will be lost! You swore to never __**ever** use it again! So then, then why?! Why!? Tell me!" Alexander shouted. He glared daggers at his older sister who dared use the forbiden spell._

_"My my, how rude. Raising your voice against your older sister.I used that spell because it was my chance of eternal life."_

_"It's always about you!"_

_"Edward is the one I have been looking for. He holds the key to awakening the god of the vampires and all other species and he holds the key to everything within our family and the history of vampires and other species and what they tried to do but failed. He is the day walker."_

_" The day walker? But there's is suppose to be two of them! One female, one male. They both have to be a mixture of two species! Edward is only a vampire! "_

_'__Wait, Edward is like Kiana. They both possesses the abilities that the vampires don't have and are unable to do. There's a possibility that Kiana is a daywalker! She might even been biten by another species. Even though it doesn't seem like it, she might even posses other creature blood with in herself, which makes her even more vulnerable.Edward still hasn't been biten by any of them, but he matches every detail of the daywalker and Kiana!' Alexander thought._

_" Edward is special. He is a very special vampire. He walks in the day and night and can still sleep at night like a human but in the day time like a vampire. I know there is another one, and maybe there are other day walkers or other special creatures in a species that are like them, so we must gain control and use their powers. We have yet to find the other one. If we were to use Edward only, he could do some of the abilities, but without the other one, he doesn't have enough power. They complete each other. But there is one thing. They must not fall in love with each other. Not the other one or the other day walkers. Once they do, they..." Elizabeth looked up at Alexander who was shaking with anger and his hand in a tight fist._

_"You have to try and understand Alexander. This our chance to increase our number!" she frowned when she saw Alexander continued to look at the ground._

_"Very well. I will leave you to let you think of what I just said. Do you whatever you like now. Read, write..." Elizabeth turned her back towards him, and walked out the door._

* * *

Alexander dissppeared from the room to go look for Kiana who was still in the underground secret passageway.

He finally got there and appeared in front of Kiana. Alexander had some sweat on his face and he had an angered and worried look on his face.

"Alexander! Why are you here? I didn't summon you by accident, did I? Wait, but if I summon you, you don't know where I am, so how did you find me?"

"...Kiana, there's something I need to tell you." Kiana had a confused look on her face.

"What is it?"

"It's... Edward. My sister Elizabeth has put a spell that allows her and Edward to have their lives linked together, granting her and Edward, eternal life, but really, she's going to keep the youth all to herself, which means taking Edward's life and leaving him as an emotionless lump of human flesh, and Elizabeth is going to use him as a puppet, to do her dirty deeds." Alexander clutched his hands tightly in anger.

"Wait... what..? That witch is going to _use _Edward? As a puppet when he's dead? And take his life and make it her own? Wait, how can she do that?"

"She'll kill Edward. The person who binded their souls and did the spell gets to have both lives when the other ones die. If the spell caster has died, his or her life would be added to the other person's life, extending it. But she cannot do that yet. She has to wait until the spell is strong enough, and she still needs to find the right herbs and spell to use Edward."

"How long until the spell is strong enough?"

" It's unknown to us, but to the linked souls."

"Damn!"

"But right now, Edward is either in a coma or asleep, and I know of a way to get him to talk."

"You do? How?"

" I know this spell, to make a person tell us what they know, but it has to be done when the person is asleep."

"Perfect! But I still get to the end of this passage way."

"What do you mean? You're already here." Alexander pointed to his right, which was Kiana's left. And there was an iron door that blended with the tunnel color.

"Oohhh, for real!"

"Come on." Alexander opened the iron door, and walked up the dark stair way.

"Oh, Kiana, best if you use your senses. It's pretty dark in here."

"Okay, them what about you?"

"I'll use them too."

Kiana and Alexander closed their eyes, and shot them open. They climbed the stairs for quite a while until they were in the middle, Kiana began to grow more and more thirsty for blood.

"Kiana, you okay? You don't seem so good."

"I'm okay..." Kiana pratically choked the words out.

Alexander turned around and held out his hand, which had a red pill like thing.

"here, it'll help you." Kiana quickly tookt he pill and placed it in her mouth.

"It tastes like... blood."

"Because it is. It's suppose to help those who are near to awakening."

"Thanks." The two got up and continued to climb the stairs.

After a while, they both got to the top, and they exited the passage way.

"OK, we're out of the passage way, and now how do we find Edward? He can be in any of these rooms!"

Alexander took out a folded piece of paper. Then he unfolded it and showed it to Kiana.

"This is an ordinary piece of paper or map. But it actually has a spell on it. All you have to do is tap the paper, say the name of the place you need a map for and then tap it again, and it appears. To find where the person is on the map, say their name and use your entire hand and move it slowly across the page, and there will be a moving dot that represents where you are and will be labeled with your name.The next time you do it, all you need to do is say the name of the place and the name of the person."

"So that's how you found me? Cool!"

Alexander handed the piece blank piece of paper to Kiana.

"Say it loud and clear."

"Got it."

Tap. "Elizabeth's mansion." tap.

Then, black ink from the middle of the paper began to spread around the whole piece of paper and formed a map of the mansion, and it was labeled. Even the secret passage ways were there.

"Whoa, cool." Kiana studied the piece of paper for only 5 seconds.

"Edward Elric." Then she slowly moved her hand across the page and there was a black dot and it was labeled Edward Elric in cursive.

"Whoa, wicked. Okay, let's see. Edward's in the... Spell room?"

"And he's not moving either!" stated Alexander. He took the paper from Kiana's hands and studied it.

"I'll teach you one more thing. To see if the person is alive or dead or asleep, say 'status' and tap it three times. Next time you do it, just say status.

"Oh and let me guess; to see what age, just say age, and tap the paper three times or move your hand across the paper."

Alexander chuckled in amusement.

"You really are a fast learner Kiana. Now try it out."

"Status." tap tap tap. Then, the dot changed into a blue colored dot.

"What does that mean?" Asked Kiana as she pointed at the dot while looking at Alexander.

"Blue means he is either asleep, or in a coma or knocked out, red means he's dead, and green means alive."

"So he's asleep?"

"could be."

" Woo! This thing is handier than it looks!"

"I'll give it to Kiana. You might need it later on."

"Wait, for real! Don't you need it?"

" I can make another one. A blank piece of paper and the spell."

"Man, there are so many things that I don't know about."

"And you will learn them soon."

Alexander walked in front of Kiana while she studied the paper. The she had a few ideas.

'Species." tap tap tap, and Edward's species showed up.

'A human turning into a vampire.'

" Any spells cast?" tap tap tap. Nothing showed up, then she felt something under her fingers, so she turned the page to see what it wrote."

"Soul linking in progress."

She frowned and folded the piece of paper and tucked it in her pocket and ran to catch up to Alexander.

* * *

**So what do you think so far? I've been bashing my head for ideas and reading Harry Potter books, but I don't know how that helps. REVIEW PEOPLE! ALERTS PEOPLE! FAVORITES PEOPLE!  
**

**That's all I got to say, thank you very much. **

**Wait for the next chapter.**

**Preview**:

They heard a rushing sound coming from behind the book case. Then, it swung open and then water came rushing in, whipping and slapping against their skin, and before you know it. Kiana was gone.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously on Fangs:_

_"...Kiana, there's something I need to tell you." Kiana had a confused look on her face._

_"She'll kill Edward. The person who binded their souls and did the spell gets to have both lives when the other ones die. If the spell caster has died, his or her life would be added to the other person's life, extending it. But she cannot do that yet. She has to wait until the spell is strong enough, and she still needs to find the right herbs and spell to use Edward."_

_Alexander turned around and held out his hand, which had a red pill like thing._

_"here, it'll help you." Kiana quickly took he pill and placed it in her mouth._

_"It tastes like... blood."_

_Tap. "Elizabeth's mansion." tap._

_" Any spells cast?" tap tap tap. Nothing showed up, then she felt something under her fingers, so she turned the page to see what it wrote._

_"Soul linking in progress."_

_She frowned and folded the piece of paper and tucked it in her pocket and ran to catch up to Alexander._

* * *

Kiana ran up to Alexander and looked around her. She was in the hallway with many doors on the side, and who knows what may lie in those doors.

Alexander stopped all of a sudden and turned around to face Kiana.

"Take the map out. I can feel Edward, but then, he's everywhere at the same time."

"But wouldn't the map also show them all?"

"The map tells only the truth." Kiana shurgged and dug into her pocket for the map, and pulled it out, and it showed different dots that all labeled 'Edward' then soon, all of them began to slowly fade away, leaving only one dot labeled Edward.

"Ah! He's in there." Kiana looked up and pointed forwards towards a door that was some how different from all the other doors, yet the same as the others.

"What color is the dot?"

"The color of the dot is... half green, and half blue.

'So he's alive, but either asleep, knocked out or in a coma. We better go check on him."

"Sure." Kiana and Alexander walked towards the door, but she stopped. She felt something move on the map. She turned the piece of paper around, and saw the dot slowly disappear then re-appear in another place.

'What the...?"

"What's wrong?" asked Alezander as he turned around, looking at Kiana who was making a face. He walked over to her as it took her longer to answer.

"The... the dot.. it's.. it's moving." said Kiana as she showed the map to Alexander.

"The dot's moving? As in dissappearing and appearing again?"

"Yeah.. How did you know?" asked Kiana as she looked up, having a bit of a frown.

"Elizabeth and I use to play a game using the map when we were younger when we finally mastered the 'Ghost Jump.'. That's translated from the ancient vampire language. There are many races that uses this ability, but in different words." said Alexander.

"Ghost Jump? What's that?"

"Ghost jump is an ability that allows that person to jump from one place to another. But during the process, they dissappear, and then they re-appear at the place they want to. It can also travel through time. But that was before, when the vampires lived more stronger. They traveled through time with this ability, but it can only be used very few times. if you use it too much, you can be exhausted very quickly. If you run out of energy, you'll go over your limits, and either die or awaken." Kiana's eyes soften when he said 'awaken.' Alexander seems to have noticed.

"I have only seen it once. It turned out to be my friend. He managed to do it. And he's still living, some where far away. I can still remember it like it was yesterday." Kiana remained silent for a few seconds.

"There are many languages to say the ghost jump in. Good thing I learned all of them while Elizabeth couldn't care less. She said it would be a waste of time now that she has learned in ancient language."

Kiana continued to look down at the floor and remained silent.

"Alexander... You said that you learned how to use and say the ghost jump in all of the ancient languages.."

"Yes."

"Teach them to me."

"What?"

"I said to teach them to me."

"But that's impossible. I could master the Ghost Jump until I was 12! It took 6 years! I was lucky! Everyone else took hundreds of years!"

"I don't care. I don't know the consequances, and I don't care if I die, if I awaken, or anything worse. I don't give a damn!" shouted Kiana as she continued to look at the ground, bangs covering her eyes. Alexander's face soften.

"Very well. I'll teach you the Ghost Jump and the languages. Just promise me you won't die or awaken." Kiana looked up. Her face was full of surprise, then her she had a determined look on her face. Her eyes shone with determination. She nodded her head.

"Ok. Come on. I'll teach you on the way." Alexander turned around and signaled Kiana to come. She ran up to him and then looked at the map.

"It says he's in the room on your right." Alexander stopped and turned to his right. He reached out and turned the door knob and entered the room, followed by Kiana.

"Where is he?" asked Kiana as she scanned the room.

"He's on the couch." said Alexander as he walked over to the couch and peered over to see a sleeping Edward.

"Phew. I thought he was a goner." said Kiana as she peered over and frowned a bit as she thought of some ideas of how to beat Edward up later.

Kiana walked over to the other side of the couch and sat in a chair beside Edward. Alexander walked over to some of the bookshelves and looked around.

"It's been so long since I've been in this room." he said quietly so Kiana wouldn't hear.

Then he reached out and grabbed a book and flipped through it.

"Shit!" cried Kiana as she stared at Edward wide eyed.

"What's wrong?" Alexander turned around and tucked the book into his vest.

"Edward.. Ed.. he's.. disappearing..." said Kiana as she pointed at Edward with her finger. Edward's body started to fade away, and disappear from sight.

"What.. the?" then the room started to rumble and shake. The entire room shook so hard that Alexander and Kiana fell on their knees. Then the rumble died down a small bit, but Kiana felt her feet and her knees feel something wet and cold. She stood up and tried to balance herself, then looked down to find water trailing to her feet. Her eyes followed the trail, and up the wall, and found this small hole that was leaking water, and then she noticed that the walls around it began to crack, with water pushing itself though the small cracks.

"Alexander..." she said. Alexander looked up and his eyes followed the direction her eyes were looking at. His eyes widened when he spotted the cracks and the water. Soon, the entire wall exploded and tons of water came rushing out, pushing Alexander and Kiana against the wall, cold water splashing across their bodies. Kiana struggled to move, and tried to cover herself from the cold water. Soon, half the room began to fill up with water, and it was cold and also strong enough to lift Alexander and Kiana up. Very quickly, three quarters of the room was already filled with the cold water, and it reached up both Alexander's and Kiana's water rose by every second, threatening to replace all the air from the room with water. Kiana took a deep breath, and the water rose up all the way and filled the room. Soon, the water couldn't hold itself in the tight room, and pushed itself in another direction, causing another hole in the wall. Kiana and Alexander both got pushed through the hole by the force of the water. Everything around them all spun, and Kiana lost her direction, and a hard piece of the wall slammed into the side of her forehead, causing blood to rush out because of the small bruise on her right side of her forehead.

Soon, everything went black around her.

* * *

My mind has gone completely blank for this fanfic. I need time to think of some ideas.


	7. Chapter 7

Note: None so far.

* * *

_Previously On Fangs_

_Alexander... You said that you learned how to use and say the ghost jump in all of the ancient languages.."_

_"Yes."_

_"Teach them to me."_

_-----_

_"Shit!" cried Kiana as she stared at Edward wide eyed._

_"Edward.. Ed.. he's.. disappearing..." said Kiana as she pointed at Edward with her finger. Edward's body started to fade away, and disappear from sight._

_-----_

_Soon, half the room began to fill up with water, and it was cold and also strong enough to lift Alexander and Kiana up. Very quickly, three quarters of the room was already filled with the cold water, and it reached up both Alexander's and Kiana's water rose by every second, threatening to replace all the air from the room with water. Kiana took a deep breath, and the water rose up all the way and filled the room. Soon, the water couldn't hold itself in the tight room, and pushed itself in another direction, causing another hole in the wall. Kiana and Alexander both got pushed through the hole by the force of the water. Everything around them all spun, and Kiana lost her direction, and a hard piece of the wall slammed into the side of her forehead, causing blood to rush out because of the small bruise on her right side of her forehead._

_Soon, everything went black around her._

_

* * *

_

"_K......Kin........Kian............Kain.......Kiane......"_

_Kiana shot open her eyes and looked around her. She was standing in a room filled with darkness. Everything.....pitch black._

_Her long hair swept across her back as she moved her head side to side, looking for any light that can lead out of this place. She sniffed. She smelt something. The rusty smell of blood. That very smell that can can take all of her humanity away from her. She frowned. Her head ached. She detested this smell. This delicious smell that belonged to the food that she needed to survive with, that now smells like shit to Kiana. She had never hated this smell so much. Why now?_

_"Kiana....."_

_Kiana spun around, hearing a familiar voice. _

_"Kiana...." Kiana spun around to the left, then to the right, searching for where the voice is coming from. She blinked hard as her head began to spun even more. Faster and harder. The ache in her head worsened and felt like her head was about to split in half. Her stomach began to ache. She felt sick. Her muscles tensed._

_"Kiana.......Kiana.......Kiana....." the voice grew louder, and every time that it did, Kiana's condition worsened. Kiana used one hand to clutch her head, and the other wrapped around her stomach. She tilted her head towards the ground, and kept her eyes shut tight._

_"Kiana...." the voice felt like it was right infront of Kiana. She can feel it's breath. _

_"Kiana...." Kiana looked up straight ahead. A strange figure began to form. A female. It looked like it was pulling itself out of the darkness. First came the head, then the shoulders to the stomach, but not it's legs_

_It's long messy dark red hair covered it's face. That stench coming from it, it sickened Kiana. The 'thing' looked up, eyes wide, and face rotting, blood covering it in spots. Then, streams of red tears came from it's eyes. Blood. It was crying blood. _

_Kiana's eyes widened in horror._

_"Y-you...." Kiana whimpered. She reconized it. She knows who it is...  
_

_"Kiana....." it's voice cracked. It reached out for Kiana. Kiana couldn't stand it's stench. Her stomach.... this feeling..... seeing this thing...it sickened her. Her head ache drove Kiana insane, and her stomach threatening to release acid._

_Kiana finally couldn't take it anymore. The thing touched her shoulder. Then, Kiana collasped onto her knees, throwing up, acid stinging her throat. _

_**GASP**_

Kiana's eyes shot wide open, sweat pouring down her forehead. She gasped for breath. Her chest heaved up and down as she panted from the nightmare.

Kiana sat up, realizing that she wasn't in the room anymore. She looked around, and realized that she was in another room. It was dark around her, but she can still see. She felt the texture under her hand.

A bed.

She bit her lower lip. She pulled her legs to her chest and hugged them, burying her head there, letting out a slight whimper.

"So your finally awake." Kiana's head shot up. She looked to her left, and saw Alexander, sitting in a chair beside her bed. Kiana hestitated to reply.

"....Yeah..."

"Why so distant all of a sudden?" Alexander asked.

".........It's nothing........." Alexander frowned. Then his expression softened into a sympathetic look.

".....You had a nightmare again, didn't you." Kiana gasped a bit, and looked away from Alexander, biting her lower lip hard, drawing blood from it.

"What was it about? Is it your usual one?" asked Alexander as he put his hand on Kiana's shoulder. She closed her eyes shut.

"It was different this time."

"How different?"

"I felt her this time. It felt so real. It lasted longer and the effects were worse...." Kiana hugged her legs tighter together. Kiana's body shook in fear. Then she spun her head and body around, facing Alexander.

"It felt like she's in this very place! It felt like she was alive! Like she was looking for me! But for another reason!" Kiana gripped Alexander's sleeve.

"Kiana.... I know that memory has haunted you for the rest of you life, and you have managed to bare with it for this long." He gently took Kiana's hand off his sleeve. Kiana looked down.

"......Is she alive?" She whispered out.

".........No.........." he replied. Alexander placed his hand on her head, and the other one on the bed for balance. Kiana did nothing but stare forward.

"No, she's not alive anymore. You don't have to be scared." he whispered in her ear. Kiana remained silent. Alexander pulled away.

"Now, we better get you dry." he said as he grinn ed at Kiana who was still soaking wet and got the bed wet from her clothes and hair.

"And also we gotta clean your forehead up. The blood has dried up a bit, but your healing ability slowed down since you used up most of your sense, so we gotta bandage it up." Kiana looked up at Alexander. She had completely forgot about her forehead. She touched the area with her fingertips and winced as it stung when the fingertips made connection with the wound.

Kiana sat up properly and sighed.

"Here. You can go to that wardrobe. Elizabeth has some clothes that might fit you. Although I don't remember her ever wearing them...." Alexander stood up, and walked towards the door.

"I'll go out. You can change and when your done, I'll help you with the bandaging." he said. The door closed with a click.

Kiana stood up and walked towards the big wardrobe, and opened it. The clothes were neatly sorted, The jackets, long-sleeves and all that were hung up, and the pants where in the drawers. She scanned through all the clothes and picked a black shirt, wore a vest and a dark coloured jean-jacket over everything. Then she took out scarlet pants. She put everything on, and left her other clothes in the wardrobe.

"Hey. Alexander. I'm done." she said. She heard the door open and Alexander stepped into the room.

"Nice choice." he walked over to a table and got out some bandages.

"Do you keep bandages everywhere?" Kiana asked.

"Yeah. When Elizabeth and I were little, we would always get hurt. Our healing abilities were very strong. We were barely able to heal a scratch, so we decided to put bandages in every room, incase we get hurt." Kiana shook her head.

"Sounds like you were a trouble- making kid when you were young."

"I was. A bigger one than you can expect." he grinned.

"And you still are." Kiana smirked at him. Alexander frowned.

"And what's THAT suppose to mean?" he asked as he finished bandaging Kiana's forehead. He just covered that small spot and brushed her bangs so that they would cover it.

"Nothing." Alexander stood up and gently punched Kiana's head.

"What was that for?"

"Nothing." replied Alexander. "Now come on. We gotta look for pip-squeak Ed." Kiana chuckled.

"Now your talking like me." She stood up and followed Alexander out of the room.

* * *

"Edward. It's time to wake up dear." Elizabeth gently tapped Edward on the shoulder. Edward blinked a few times to adjust to the light in the room. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Edward, dear. How are you feeling?" Elizabeth gave Edward a motherly-smile.

"Uh....fine, but a bit sleepy....." he put his hand down and noticed his left hand had a bracelet.

"What's this?" he asked as he studied the jewel on it.

"Oh? Ah, yes. I gave you this bracelet to protect you. From your sense going over their limits. Then you felt dizzy and fainted." Elizabeth leaned forward and touched Edward's necklace.

"See this?" Edward felt the necklace with his fingertips. He studied the large red stone on it.

"You must never take this off. It is for your own safety. You have to promise me that Edward. Promise me that you would not take this necklace and bracelet off." Edward looked at Elizabeth for a few moments, then spoke. " I promise."

"Good. Now come along Edward. There is something I need to show you." Edward stood up and followed Elizabeth out of the room, and down the stairs.

* * *

"Argh.....Edward's starting to move again." groaned Kiana as she frowned at the piece of paper.

"He dissappeared and reappeared in a different room?" Alexander looked back over his shoulder to look at Kiana.

"No, he's actually moving this time. As in walking or whatever." Kiana sighed, "And your sis is with him. I think she's leading him somewhere."

"Where?"

"Um......I don't know." said Kiana as she looked up at Alexander.

"What do you mean you don't know? Doesn't it say on the map?" he asked as he took the map and looked at it himself.

"It isn't labelled on the map. See?" Kiana peered over to look at the map.

"It seems like they're entering the room right now. Come on. It's right next to the...Weapon....Room.....you guys have a weapon room?"

"What did you expect? We're pure-bloods after all!" Alexander sighed and handed the paper back to Kiana who shoved it into her pocket. "Let's get going."

* * *

"Edward, watch your step now, dear. There are many tubes and wires, so be careful." Elizabeth entered the room and Edward followed her. He examined the room in awe. There were glass tubes and tanks almost everywhere in the room, and the water inside was green, making the room green. There were tables and closets that were labelled, and also vyer high-tech keyboards and devices. Then something caught his circles.

"Mother, why are there-"

"Sh...Edward. We do not need to wake them up." Elizabeth smiled at him. Wake who up? Edward's eyes widened as he noticed creatures and people in the tanks and glass tubes of green water.

"What are they?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"I'll explain to you later, dear. First, there is something I need to show you." Elizabeth stopped at one of the devices and pushed different buttons. Then, the empty walls pushed in opposite directions, revealing another room that was very similar to the one they were in. They entered the room, and the walls closed. They continued walking and stopped.

"Here Edward. Look up." Edward looked up and saw two large glass tubes filled with green water. Then his eyes widened at what were inside them. A human being. Both female. He looked at the one of the right. A girl with light blonde hair that covered her chest and lower. Her eyes were closed and she floated in the water.

"This is Alice. I found her almost dying in an alley, and now I am trying to save her. She is a vampire like us, and today is the day she is able to come out all healed." Elizabeth turned her head to the left and Edward did the same. He gasped and his eyes widened.

"K-Kiana....." within the glass tube of green water, there was a girl with long hair tied in a low ponytail that floated in the water and cover her chest and the thighs. She looked exactly like Kiana. Edward walked forward and touched the glass with his finger tips, whispering her name.

"Edward, dear. This...is Raphyrel." Edward turned his head around.

"What do you mean Raphyrel? This is Kiana!" he raised his voice a tad-bit.

"She is....Kiana's twin sister. The younger one." she said, " And Alice over there is Kiana's best-friend who she thought was dead. Kiana was devastated when she thought Alice was dead, which left her a haunting memory."

Elizabeth walked over to one of the devices and pushed a button. Then, the tube of water where Kiana's twin sister was in lifted up, which made the water come out, and Raphyrel. Raphyrel lied on the floor, and slowly sat up, looking at the ground. Edward took off his jacket and put it around Raphyrel's shoulders. She grasped the jacket and wrapped it around her tight.

"R-Raphyrel?" Edward tried her name out, seeing if she will react. It took her only a few seconds to respond.

"...Yeah...?" she said.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Free. But cold." Edward sighed. Raphyrel's voice was similar to Kiana's voice, but a bit higher, as Kiana's voice almost as low as Edward's.

"Let's get you some clothes." Edward stood up and offered his hand to Raphyrel. Raphyrel continued to look at the ground and took one hand off the jacket, and took Edward's offer. Edward gently pulled her up, and Raphyrel stumbled a bit, and grasped Edward's arm gently for balance.

"Edward, I'll get Raphyrel her clothes. Can you help Alice over there? Do the same I did with Raphyrel." Elizabeth helped Raphyrel walk to the exit of the room. Edward stood there, staring at Alice.

"So this is Kiana's best-friend...huh?" Ed walked over and looked at all the buttons.

"Oh great. I don't know which one to press." Edward sighed as he scanned for a button that he thought would be the right one.

_Tap Tap Tap_

Edward looked up at Alice's tank. She was awake. She caught Edward's attention, and then pointed to a different device. Edward walked over there and noticed a button that said "Release." He pointed to it with a wondering look, and Alice nodded her head. Edward pressed the button, and the water came running out, and Alice slipping onto the floor.

Alice coughed as she finally got to breath proper air, and not some sort of water that was like air.

"Alice?" he said as he watched Alice calm her fits of coughing. Alice stood up, her long blonde hair still sticking to her body, cover all of her front side of her body.

"Let's go, I don't want to stay cold for long." Alice began walking. Edward followed. They walked up the stairs, and stopped at the room Raphyrel and Elizabeth were in. Edward stopped as Alice went into the room and closed the door behind her. He sighed and stood next to the door for a few minutes.

"Wait....how can Alice know the way of mansion? She's been sealed in that place since she got here." Just as he wondered to himself quietly, the door clicked open. He stood up straight when he saw Elizabeth walk out of the room.

"Edward dear, have you been waiting out here this whole time?" Edward nodded. "Such a good boy." Elizabeth smiled. Then he noticed two figures walking out of the room.

"Raphyrel, Alice, you two are done?" Elizabeth turned around and smiled at the two. Edward couldn't help but stare at Raphyrel, looking for this one simple detail that she did have that Kiana didn't or she didn't have the Kiana does. She looked exactly alike to Kiana. Her hair was tied very low the same way as Kiana, and she wore a red shirt with a black vest. Her pants were red, and she had black boots. Kiana fixed her colar, not noticing Edward's gaze. Then along came Alice next to Raphyrel. Alice wore her hair a bit higher, and wore a black leather jacket that was shorter than her waist, and dark leather pants, and boots.

"Hey. You with the blond hair. What's your name?" Alice leaned onto the wall and crossed her arms, waiting for his reply. Raphyrel looked at Alice, and then stared back at Edward.

"My name is Edward Elric." he replied.

"Edward Elric, huh? Let me ask you something. How old are you?" Raphyrel asked.

"...16." he replied. Raphyrel and Alice blinked a few times.

"Six...teen?" they said together. Alice stood up straight, and Raphyrel sighed and crossed her arms.

"And yet you're that short." Raphyrel stood up straight and stared at him in disappointment.

"Don't Call me short! What do you wanna call me next?! A half pin-sized pipsqueak midget!?!?" he growled at Raphyrel as she continued to look at Edward, boredom, disappointment and annoyance written all over her face. Mostly boredom and disappointment. She walked over to him and flicked his head with her finger.

"Half Pin-Sized Pipsqueak Midget." Raphyrel turned around and Alice followed, Elizabeth leading the way.

"Edward, dear. You can go to your room now. Make sure to get some rest if you want." Elizabeth smiled at him and then turned around, smirking. Raphyrel and Alice only stared at the back of Elizabeth's head.

Edward frowned, watching Alice, Raphyrel and Elizabeth grow out of his sight. He sighed.

"That Raphyrel is exactly like Kiana. She insults me about my height! Both of them!" Edward remained pissed for a few seconds, then a soft, worried expression grew on his face.

"... I wonder how Kiana is doing?" he looked down at the ground, remembering that Kiana was suppose to be in the underground passage. "Kiana...where are you?"

Meanwhile, Kiana was in the halls of the mansion, looking at her map, trying to make it tell the truth. She looked up to the ceiling. "Damn you Ed... why did you have to give me so much trouble?" she sighed. "Edward...Where are you?" Kiana folded the paper and sat down onto the floor, and covered her face, shaking her head.

* * *

I have been having trouble thinking of some more chapters!! Please take it easy on me if the chapters suck.


	8. Chapter 8

Note: I have so many ideas but I just don't know where to put them!

* * *

Edward walked down the halls of the mansion, rubbing the area of his forehead where Raphyrel flicked.

"Man...she flicks hard..." he muttered. He walked to the very end of the hall and turned left, and walked past many rooms and finally reached his room. He turned the door knob and walked in. He stopped and scanned his room for any signs of Kiana in his room. He sighed.

"There's no way... even if she made it out, it would take her forever to find me... my scent and my traces are messed up in this mansion..." he said. He lied down on the couch in the middle of the room. He closed his eyes with his hands at the back of his head. He wasn't sleeping, just closing his eyes. He sighed.

_Meanwhile...._

Kiana stomped up and down the stairs of the mansion, checking every single room that showed Edward inside it on the map. She grumbled and muttered some rather....colourful words. She checked some more rooms, continuing to mutter and grumble colorful words.

"EDWARD!?" she said out loud in a loud voice. She clutched her hands into tight fists.

"I swear! When I get my hands on Edward, I will strangle him with my bare hands like the world's ending!!" She cursed and swore. Alexander sweat dropped behind Kiana, feeling extremely sorry for Edward. The two continued to check the rooms. More and more rooms showed no sign of Edward. Kiana stopped in the middle of the hall way. She paused for a few seconds and slowly walked over to a door, and slowly turned it's knob. She opened the door and scanned the room. She looked down at the ground, her bangs covering her eyes, and slowly closed the door. She walked a few steps forward where there were no doors, just a wall. Her hands clutched tightly into fists. Then, in a swift motion, she punched through the wall, leaving a deep hole in it. Alexander gulped and slowly backed away.

_'I wish I didn't give her that many blood pills...' _he thought.

Kiana pulled her arm out, leaving a hole through the wall and a large crack too. It seems like a demon has appeared.

_Meanwhile....._

Edward was resting peacefully on the couch, just closing his eyes and resting. That is, until he suddenly felt a strong vibration, some loud and deep cracking noises and his room shaking. He cracked open his left eye.

Nothing. No one. He shrugged, thinking it was probably Elizabeth releasing one of the people she tried to 'save'. He closed his eyes again. He found it hard to return to the state that he was a few seconds ago, and decided to keep his eyes open.

_Back to Kiana and Alexander..._

Kiana stomped through the halls with Alexander behind her who carefully kept his distance at a safe length away from Kiana. She continued to grumble colorful words and growl and snarl. Kiana stopped in her tracks. She exhaled. She looked at the 4 possible doors that may have Edward in them. She looked at one and then the other. Bringing one of her legs up, she kicked the door on her left and it swung open and hit the wall with great force, leaving a dent in it. She closed her eyes before she looked in the room. Her eye lids slowly lifted up and scanned the room. No one. She snarled. Grabbing the handle of the door, she swung it back closed with big _BAM_.

Edward heard the noise very loud and clear from his room. His eyes stared up at the ceiling, but yet they showed a hint of curiosity and surprise. He heard three more very loud and quick _BAMS _growing nearer and nearer. Louder and Louder.

Someone kicked open the door to Edward's room with great force, making it swing to the other wall with a loud SLAM! Edward bolted up from the couch he was lying on, eyes wide with hope. He stared at the being at the door. His eyes shone with surprise and a hint of relief.

There stood famous plain expression on her face made everyone wonder what was going through her head. Who knew what could happen next with some one as moody as Kiana and Edward.

"K-Kiana!" Edward stood up from the couch, smiling with relief. He felt like he wasn't suppose to be feeling relieved right now. What was he suppose to be feeling? Was it even really her? Oh wait, too late. Kiana already kicked the table next to her and the lamp on it fell off from the surface and Kiana caught it and threw it at Edward. The object came flying at Edward at a high speed that almost seemed impossible. He raised his hand and caught it, his heart pounding in his chest and his palms were pressed firm around the lamp. 'Oh shit...' was written all over Edward's face. Edward looked over the lamp and prepared for the worst. Kiana was bending down over the table and grabbing the table legs. She lifted the table above her head with the legs sticking up and held it on by it's sides. She swung it behind her head and the forward and back again. She threw it at Edward and let go of the table. Edward threw the lamp on the couch and put his arms in front of him to protect himself. The table smacked into Edward with great force and Edward was pushed back with the force and fell down with the table on-top of him.

"The hell was that for!? What are you trying to do to me?! Kill me!?" Edward yelled from under the table. Kiana ignored him and stomped towards him. She bent down, glaring at him, pushed the table off of him and grabbed him by his colar, lifting him up so that he was off the ground. Edward's eyes were full of anger and annoyance and Kiana's eyes were also full of annoyance and anger, yet looked completely different. The two continued to glare at each other.

"You...!" Kiana growled, "You stupid idiotic little **pipsqueak**! Do you know how long I looked for you?! You threw me down into a secret passage way that's totally dark where you can't even see your fingers in front of you, and when I find you, you're sleeping away in your pleasant room, doing nothing while I worked my ass off!"

"**Pipsqueak**?!" Edward growled, "Who're you calling a pipsqueak you ass!"

"Asshole!"

"Bitch!"

"Bastard!"

"Demon from hell!"

"Miniature Devil !"

"Who are you calling a pipsqueak so small that can be squish be another ant!!"

"You, you bean!"

"Shut up you cold hearted witch!"

"Be quiet you hobbit!"

"Hobbit!? Look who's talking you ogre!"

The 'hobbit' and 'ogre' continued to bicker and name-call each other, using all of the possible combinations of....colorful words.

"Um... why don't we just stop arguing and make up after all the hard work of finding each other?" Alexander suggested with hesitation. The two partners shot their heads towards Alexander, glaring daggers at him.

"What do you want us to do? Hug and make up?" Kiana spat, "Not happening! This _**thing **_did nothing! All he did was sitting around and sleeping!"

"Thing?! Looks who's talking! I'm not sure if you're even Kiana!" Edward glared at Kiana. She turned her head a bit so that she could glare at him by the corner of her eyes.

"What do you mean you're not even sure that I'm.... me?" the venom in her tone of her voice made Edward shiver. Edward looked down on the ground, not sure if he should tell her or not.

"Nothing. It's nothing." Edward shook his head, "Hey, do mind letting me go?" he said as he gripped Kiana's wrists gently. Kiana narrowed her eyes into a glare.

"Not if you don't tell me what you meant!" she hissed.

"I told it was nothing!" he shot back. Kiana growled at him and pulled him higher.

"Dammit Edward! The hell is wrong!? With all this shit going on, anything can mean anything!" As Kiana lifted his collar higher, her eyes caught a hold of Edward's tattoo markings on his neck. The markings were very familiar to her and she had a feeling she had seen those very markings before and others very similar. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to remember. Edward looked at with a half annoyed half curious look on his face after Kiana stopped her violent shaking. He felt his feet against the ground rather than on the tippy-toes. He realized Kiana's arm starting to drop lower and lower and her grip on his collar getting looser and looser. Just when Edward's feet where firmly on the ground, Kiana let go of his collar, but kept her arms in the air for a bit.

"What the hell happened, Kiana? You were just-"

"Y-Your neck. What hap-" Kiana's right arm reached forward and her finger tips were above the markings on Edward just when Alexander reached forward and pulled Kiana away from Edward and covered her mouth with his hand, smiling sheepishly.

"Oh man! I seriously wish I didn't give her that many blood pills! Look at her! She's talking mumbo-jumbo now!" Alexander reached into Kiana's jacket pocket and pulled the blood pills out and put it in his own pocket. Kiana looked at Alexander with a 'what the hell?' expression.

A knock was heard from Edward's door. "Edward? Dear? Come now! I need your help with something!" Edward jumped at the sudden knock on his door and the all too familiar voice. He signaled Alexander and Kiana to go behind something before positioning himself on the couch in a lying position.

"Oh crud! It's Elizabeth! Come! Hide!" Alexander grabbed Kiana's hand and pulled her behind a table with a long white table cloth on it. Alexander and Kiana ran to the table and Alexander pushed her behind it. The two took a sharp inhale of breath when they heard the door open.

"Edward? Edward, dear?" Sharp clicks and clacks from Elizabeth's heels echoed in the room. Kiana peered over the table to see what was happening with Elizabeth and Edward. Alexander, using lightning like speed, reached up to grab the top of Kiana's head and pushed her back down behind the table, "Get down!" he whispered in a low voice. Kiana sighed silently and pushed back her urge to look over the table.

"How are you feeling, my dear?" Elizabeth gently put her hand on Edward's shoulder and smiled gently at Edward's tired face.

Edward sighed a little and put his hand to his forehead as a gesture, "I have a slight headache. It's throbbing like hell and waking me up didn't help very much, Mother." Elizabeth put her hand on top of the one Edward was using to massaging his head.

"I'm sorry. I'll come back later when you feel better, ok?" Edward nodded at her and closed his eyes. The couch cushion rose up a bit when Elizabeth stood up. She smoothed out her silk dress with her hands and walked out the room. Kiana finally heard Elizabeth's heels click against the hard wooden floor. Again, she got onto her knees and peered over the table. Bright blond colored hair laying on someone's back gave Kiana a slight painful feeling of nostalgia, leaving it echoing in her mind. The door slammed shut with a click and Edward sighed in relief when he managed to get Elizabeth to leave. Alexander sighed along and stood up. Kiana stood up last and she walked to the door, placing her pale hand on the smooth and cold feeling of the metal door knob, wrapping her fingers around it.

Edward looked curiously at Kiana, "What are you doing?" He asked before getting up and trying to yank Kiana away from the door.

Kiana didn't budge, nor did she stop. She turned the knob and pulled the wooden door open, "I'll be back really quick." Was all she said before disappearing behind the door and into the halls of the mansion.

Edward sighed and ran a hand through his golden hair, dropping back down onto the couch and leaving his arm hanging at the side.

"What the hell is up with her? First she almost breaks the door down, then she starts her storm of words, picks a fight with me and the next thing you know, she runs off again! And she's blaming me for pushing her into that passage." He sighed again, letting his head hang back, his mesmerizing eyes now plain with boredom, stared up at the ceiling.

Silence fell between Alexander and Edward in the room, both completely deep in thought. The room felt dark and empty between the two. The fear of being found by Elizabeth just minutes ago was forgotten and did not play a major part in their thinking minds that moment.

Alexander stood, leaning against the wall, still very deep in thought about a certain subject that bothered him.

* * *

My head is mushed up with ideas, and I'm having trouble putting in order and deciding on names and plots. *YAWN* boy, am I sleepy! Review, alert and favorite!


	9. Important!

Hi everyone! This is serenity3098 with you here. I just wanna let you know that 'Fangs: Blood' and alot of my other fanfictions are being rewritten now that I have a better idea of the story outlines. So for all you people who like it so far and wanna read more or the more improved version, please put this fanfiction on your Story Alert or put me on your Author Alert.

PS: If you're wondering how Kiana and/or how Raphyrel looks, just look at my Profile picture. That's how Kiana/Raphyrel looks like.....probably a bit more different, but that's Kiana and Raphyrel!


End file.
